Southern Catalpa
Southern Catalpa (Catalpa bignonioides) The catalpa tree reaches 25-40 ft. in height with an equal or greater spread. Short, crooked branches form a broad, irregular crown. Its heart-shaped leaves have prominent veins and are 6–12 inches long and half as wide. The petiole is almost as long as the leaf. Deciduous leaves are large, light-green and smooth. The flowers are in clusters of 10–20, each blossom on a short stem. They are white, 2-lipped, united at the base, opening into 5 ruffled, petal-like lobes; each flower is about 2 inches across. In the throat there are 2 large yellow spots and several smaller ones, several small purple stripes, and a number of tiny purple spots. Its fruit is a cigarlike pod. Leaf: May be opposite or whorled, pinnately veined, 5 to 12 inches long Flower: Very showy, white with purple streaks, in branched, upright cluster, arranged in bell-shaped corollas of 5 lobes, appearing in late spring. Fruit: Flattened seeds with 2-papery, fringed wings encased in a distinctive 8 to 14 inches long "cigar-like" or "bean-like" capsule; the seeds mature in autumn, but the capsule may remain attached over winter. Twig: Stout, green, and later reddish brown in color; terminal bud absent; lateral buds small and covered with overlapping, red-brown scales; leaf scars elliptical to round; pith continuous. Bark: Separated into irregular shallow fissures with reddish brown scales Form: A medium sized tree with spreading branches and an irregular crown. The bole may be straight but is generally crooked. Range: Southern catalpa is native to Alabama, Georgia, Florida, and Mississippi. It is widely naturalized from New England and New York to Ohio and the central and southern plains states. Catalpa prefers moist, deep, well drained soil, but adapts to dry or wet soils. The soil pH may range from 5.5 to 7.0. It prefers an open sunny space to partial shade (USDA 1948).. Growing Conditions: Southern catalpa is native to Alabama, Georgia, Florida, and Mississippi. It is widely naturalized from New England and New York to Ohio and the central and southern plains states. Catalpa prefers moist, deep, well drained soil, but adapts to dry or wet soils. The soil pH may range from 5.5 to 7.0. It prefers an open sunny space to partial shade. Wildlife value: '''Birds and mammals apparently make little use of the leaves or seeds of this tree as a food source. However, when little else is available, rabbits and small rodents will gnaw on the bark of saplings. Sometimes the broken-off branches and trunks of older trees develop cavities that are used as dens by tree squirrels and other small mammals, or they are occupied by Screech Owls and other cavity-nesting birds. American Robins and other birds sometimes build nests in the branches. '''Timber Value: Catalpa is a somewhat underrated hardwood, not seen too often in lumber form. Unlike most other common carving woods, such as Butternut or Basswood, Catalpa is resistant to decay, and is more suited to outdoor carvings than other domestic species. Additionally, Catalpa has superb stability, with very low shrinkage rates, (though initial drying can be problematic, with checking a common problem on unsealed pieces). Common uses fence posts, utility wood, cabinetry, and carving. Damaging Agents: Larva of the catalpa sphinx caterpillar (Ceratomia catalpae) eats leaves. Almost complete defoliation may occur in some years. Verticillum wilt will make the branches die, and can eventually kill trees. Powdery mildew causes a white powdery coating on the leaves. When severe the leaves turn yellow and drop. Lifespan: '''Southern catalpa has an average lifespan of 100 years. '''Links: http://www.wildflower.org/plants/result.php?id_plant=CABI8 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catalpa_bignonioides http://dendro.cnre.vt.edu/DENDROLOGY/syllabus/factsheet.cfm?ID=586 Southern Catalpa